Magnetic stimulation of the human motor cortex increases skin sympathetic nerve activity (SSNA). Magnetic coil (MC) stimulation over the cranium induces a non-painful electric pulse in the underlying cerebral cortex with excitation of neurons; e.g. stimulation of the motor cortex is known to elicit muscle twitch responses. In this study, subjects are tested to determine if such stimulation could also elicit SSNA and muscle SNA.